Hybrid Shadow's Alpha Pantheon Tributes
These are the tributes of the Hybrid/Kekai. Please, refrain from using any of them. They belong to me and me only, I won't allow my work to be plagiarized. You may ask to use my tributes for your own Games, but most likely I will only give you Tiger tier tributes if I don't know you that well. Please, if you see anyone steal my tributes or their information, let me know as soon as possible. Organization All of my tributes are organized into specific tiers based on how detailed they are. These tiers are known as Tiger, Phoenix, Dragon, and God. Tiger Tributes of the Tiger tier relatively have the smallest template compared to the other tribute tiers. They are the ones more commonly entered into Games. Here are the requirements of what it takes for a tribute to be considered a Tiger tier tribute: *Paragraph personality *500-999 word backstory *Lunaii *Completed template Phoenix Tributes of the Phoenix tier have the more moderate informed template, having a bit more compared to those of the Tiger tier. Like the Tiger tier, they are commonly entered into Games, but are uncommon compared to the Tiger tier. Here are the requirements of what it takes for a tribute to be considered a Phoenix tier tribute: *More than a paragraph personality *1000-1499 word backstory *Lunaii *Completed template Dragon Tributes of the Dragon tier are very detailed, and most likely I will hardly ever submit them in Games, and only give them to people I trust that can fully capture and portray my tribute. Here are the requirements of what it takes for a tribute to be considered a Dragon tier tribute: *More than a paragraph personality *1500-2499 word backstory *Lunaii *Completed template God These tributes are my most detailed and creative tributes I've ever thought of. I will never submit them in Games belonging to people I don't know that well, and even then I may only submit them once or twice a year for a Games. That's how special they are to me. Here are the requirements of what it takes for a tribute to be considered a God tier tribute: *More than a paragraph personality, mostly likely something in a 500-1000 range *+2500 word backstory *Lunaii *Completed template Tributes A main theme for all these tributes will be Deception. Lies, justice, and the truth will have a main plot for all of these tributes in some way. Transparent = Spot not filled White = Regular tribute Lime = Signature tribute Crimson = Incomplete tribute Gray = In need of revision Gallery Tiger Tier= |-| Phoenix Tier= |-| Dragon Tier= |-| God Tier= |-| Placing ''Credit to JJ78 for originally thinking of this. '' Trivia *Each tier has their own specific color assigned to them. (Tiger = Orange; Phoenix = Red; Dragon = Blue; God = Gold) *There were going to be other tiers, such as Wolf or Demon, but this idea was drafted once I realized that I wouldn't have the time to make that many. *The first tribute to become retired was Karma Blood, a District 1 male from the Tiger tier. *Acheron Bane was the first tribute to become a signature tribute.